A base de lecciones
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Para él, ella no tenia importancia en su vida, simplemente era alguien más a quien no le veía relevancia en las cosas que hacia, pero llego alguien que le hará cambiar eso, y solo tiene dos opciones: construir una amistad verdadera en una semana o morir en el intento, claro obviamente guiado por las lecciones, consecuencias, regaños e insultos de su siempre fiel ángel
1. La extraña aparición de un ángel

**A base de lecciones**

**Cap. 1 la extraña aparición de un ángel **

Aun no terminaba de entender como era que estaba en una situación así o mejor dicho, aun no quería reconocer lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo... tal vez todo comenzó por su ingenuidad, con los sentimientos que su corazón desde hace un tiempo quería negar, pero ella guardaba esperanza de que algún día se diera cuenta de lo que sentía

Al principio era una típica relación normal, pero al cabo del tiempo sus sentimientos crecieron y lejos de ser algo agradable, era de lastima

Suspiro pesadamente mientras terminaba de escribir un largo ensayo de Geografía... dejo de lado su lápiz y se estiro como un gato, guardo todos su cuadernos y salió de la biblioteca de su colegio para buscar a un chico en especifico, sus pensamientos volaban por todos los recuerdos que tenia con él, como en un principio era tan normal y ahora se había vuelto una relación totalmente dolorosa, nunca creyó que el chico del que gustaba la trataría de una manera tan fría, la ignoraba completamente y la utilizaba, lo peor de todo es que ella estaba consiente de ello, pero creía que así llegaría a representar una parte importante de la vida de su chico amado, que al menos la tendría en cuenta si hacia algo por él, lo sabia, estaba completamente errada, había pasado mas de seis meses de esa manera y no había logrado nada, tal vez lo único que logro fue llegar a hacer todo lo que le pidiese, así lo veía la chica mientras unas estúpidas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

- Alice, ¿donde estabas? - pregunto Runo viendo el estado deplorable de la pelinaranja -

- estaba ayudándole a Shun en un trabajo

- otra vez, Alice, puedes venir conmigo un momento

Y sin dejarle tiempo de responder se la llevo arrastrada a una mesa cerca del lugar, donde sus demás amigas, Julie, Mira y Fabia estaban allí

La de ojos chocolate ya sabía lo que le esperaba, se había vuelto una rutina para ella, las chicas le dirían que Shun la estaba utilizando y que no le importaba, que debía dejar pasar sus sentimientos, que aquello por lo que pasaba era indigno no solo para ella, sino para cualquier persona, no valía la pena pasar por todo lo que hacia solo para lograr un pequeño contacto con él, para los ojos de sus amigas ese chico era el peor que había pisado la tierra, no solo era desagradable con las chicas y chicos que intentaban hacerse amigo de él o en menor grado se preocuparan por su actitud, él a todos trataba con indiferencia, eso era lo que siempre decían sus amigas y para su desgracia no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, ella misma lo sabia pero estaba demasiado enamorada como para verlo, no lo podía aceptar tan fácilmente

- por favor no sigas – decían todas sus amigas en coro -

- pero... solo es un trabajo - replico Alice -

- y sus tareas, deberes y las cosas que no quiere hacer

- Alice, sabemos que te gusta y mucho, pero Shun solo te utiliza

- yo lo se – reconoció Alice, no del todo convencida - pero yo lo amo

- y harías cualquier cosa por él – volvieron a decir todas –

- pero él no haría nada por ti

- ¿como lo olvido? - casi lloro al instante la de cabello naranja -

Sus amigas la miraron con tristeza, después de todo Alice llevaba enamorada de él casi seis meses y no había logrado nada mas que una relación de aprovechamiento por parte del chico, todas la abrazaron mientras los sollozos de la pelinaranja eran mas fuertes, había momentos en los que ella sentía que no podía mas, que debía olvidarlo porque solo le hacia daño, pero una parte de su ser decía que todo iba a mejorar, que él podía recapacitar y llegar a sentir lo mismo que ella ¿Pero por qué era tan difícil?

A lo lejos una chica de ojos cafés claros suspiro y desvió su mirada, la chica de cabello naranja conmovió su corazón, las largas horas que había pasado observándola ahora cobraban sentido, lo podía entender todo, volvió a suspirar y camino hacia otro lado, pero en todas situaciones siempre era necesario conocer las dos caras de la misma moneda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de aquel lugar un grupo de chicos estaban jugando un interesante partido de futbol, pero dadas las circunstancias de haber estado jugando casi todo el día y sin parar estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir, en círculo se sentaron en el pasto mientras hablaban de una manera un tanto estúpida

- odio el trabajo de Geografía - se quejo Dan tomando un poco de agua -

- odias todos los trabajos del colegio - le corrigió Ren sonriendo de la estupidez de su amigo -

- ¿alguno de ustedes ya lo termino? - pregunto Billy limpiando su gorra que estaba llena de polvo -

- creo saber quien lo termino, aunque no por merito propio – decía Ace mirando fijamente a uno de sus amigos -

- tienes razón, Alice se ofreció a hacerlo, si eso la hace feliz

- poco te importa su felicidad, sino no jugarías así con ella

- ¿crees que eso me importa? Ella no me gusta y no es mi problema que yo a ella si

- las chicas son un problema, poco importa lo que sienten

Soltaron una carcajada general ante las ocurrencias de cada uno, así era como pensaban ese peculiar grupo de amigos, especialmente así era como pensaba Shun, a veces era demasiado crudo para decir lo que sentía, la insensibilidad era una de sus armas mas fuertes, también lo sencillo que se le hacia ignorar a todas las personas que se le acercaban, en especial a su ultima presa de los últimos meses, una chica que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, lo que le desagradaba mucho, había tenido malas experiencias con otras chicas en el pasado, por lo que siempre que una terminaba teniendo sentimientos por el la utilizaba lo mas que podía hasta dejarla con el corazón el las manos, y con un despreocupado _"nunca me importaste"_ les derrumbaba sus sueños e ilusiones rotas

- disculpen – decía apareciendo Alice de un momento a otro -

- oh Alice ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Shun parándose al lado de la chica -

- termine el trabajo que me pediste – dijo, con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿un poco tarde no crees? No importa, como sea

- bueno yo trate de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pude

- por cierto – ignoro sus palabras – necesito hacer un dibujo para la clase de arte ¿Lo haces por mi?

- de acuerdo - el chico le revolvió los cabellos y se sentó con sus amigos de nuevo dejando de largo a Alice -

Esta se fue sin decir nada mas, por otra parte Shun la miro de reojo mientras reía cínicamente, mas alejada de ahí, desde una ventana del lugar se podía ver todo perfectamente, de nuevo la chica de ojos cafés claros miro la escena con notoria furia, con sus puños cerrados queriendo matar a cada uno de esos chicos, había tomado una decisión y la pondría en practica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese mismo día en la noche el chico de cabello tan negro como oscuridad y ojos ambarinos estaba escuchando música acostado en su cama de una manera arrogante, sus pies se movían al compas de la canción y de vez en cuando cantaba como si de una estrella de rock se tratase... si, una típica noche en el dojo de los Kazami... la música dejo de sonar lo que extraño a Shun, su reproductor dejo de funcionar de repente y todas las luces de apagaron, este se asusto un poco pero adopto una pose ninja, salió de su habitación recorriendo minuciosamente cada uno de los lugares de su dojo, hasta que llego a la sala de su casa, su rostro tomo un tono pálido mientras sentía como sus piernas le flaqueaban, su garganta se volvió un nudo incapaz de pronunciar palabra, había lo que parecía ser un ángel a mitad de la sala, de grandes alas y vestida totalmente de blanco, algo parecido aun pentagrama con algunas notas musicales en el se podían ver con luz resplandeciente en el suelo de la habitación, alrededor de ella unos cuantos pétalos de varias flores y su mirada de seriedad lo termino de asustar

- ¿¡Que eres!? - grito más que alterado sintiendo que en poco tiempo se iba a desmayar -

- no tienes nada de especial... eres un simple humano desgraciado

- ¿¡Qué hace una presencia diabólica en mi casa!?

- deja de ser un idiota, soy un ángel

- ¿Por que te puedo ver...? ¡Que hace un ángel aquí!

- tengo una misión especifica que cumplir... y tiene que ver contigo

- ¡Aléjate de mi! - grito el chico ya sin ponerle atención y lanzándole unas cuantas kunais que en segundos se volvieron polvo brillante en el aire -

- no me iré hasta que aprendas tu lección

- ¿de que lección estas hablando?

- me da asco ver como eres con esa chica Alice... tu orgullo y popularidad están yendo muy lejos...

- de que estas hablando, ella ni siquiera es mi amiga, me da lastima ver como esta detrás de mi

- malditos tus ojos que están cegados... dices su influencia en tu vida es igual… eso lo veremos

Estiro su brazo y de una pequeña figura de flor de durazno salió una luz brillante la cual se convirtió en un báculo naranja claro que en su punta en oro había una flor de durazno

- te lo dejare claro... Alice no importa en mi vida - fueron las palabras seguras del chico -

- palabras de corazón, su realidad cambiara, aprende de las consecuencias... o aprende de las lecciones

Una corriente de aire se sintió por todo el lugar, varias cosas del lugar salieron volando, el chico estaba más asustado que nunca mientras que sentía como su vista era más pesada y caía lentamente quedando todo oscuro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día el chico se levanto con mucho dolor de cabeza, estaba levemente desorientado tratando de saber exactamente que estaba haciendo, por breves lapsos de segundos recordó aquel ángel que vio anoche… debía de estar loco, a lo mejor fue un sueño, se movió dentro de sus cobijas y se sentó mirando el reloj, abrió los ojos impresionado ante tal imagen, se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio, corrió por toda su habitación poniéndose lo que encontraba, tomo su mochila y haciendo una reverencia a su abuelo salió corriendo por las calles de Japón

- ¿Se te hizo tarde? – le pregunto una extraña voz –

Miro por todos lados y se encontró al ángel de la otra noche volando tranquilamente a su lado, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de cara al pavimento, el ángel detuvo su vuelo por unos segundos mientras él sentía que se desmayaba otra vez

- ¡Maldición era un sueño!

- claro que no, te dije que debes aprender tu lección

- ¿Con Alice? Bah te dije que no importa

- ¿Sabes…? Te levantaste tarde porque una vez Alice te programó la alarma de tu reloj

Recordó una sola vez en que invito a Alice a su dojo solo por el simple hecho de que no sabia como poner la alarma para despertarse, además de que le daba lástima ver como se esforzaba y él ni la miraba, una vez configurada la alarma de su reloj la echo de su casa diciendo que tenia que entrenar… ahora que lo pensaba no fueron del todo agradables sus acciones, sobre todo porque su dojo quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, lo que significaba recorrer un largo camino para regresar a la casa de la chica, pero como fuera no reconocería que se arrepentía de solo esa acción, mucho menos lo admitiría frente a eso que se hacia llamar ángel

- tenemos que hablar - dijo furioso Shun llevándosela de la mano –

La chica no opuso resistencia, sabiendo que el de cabello negro prefería un lugar donde seguramente no lo pudieran ver hablando al aire, entraron en un callejón donde las personas que pasaban no alcanzaban a verlos, el chico pareció meditar las palabras que usaría, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y tenia una mano en su barbilla

- veo que no fue un sueño - susurro - entonces, estoy dispuesto a escucharte

- mis superiores me han encargado la misión de hacerte entender la importancia de cierta chica en tu vida

- y sigues con eso - rodo los ojos - ya te lo dije que al parecer la única que depende de la existencia del otro es ella

- no estas en posición de criticar, esto de verdad que traerá consecuencias negativas en tu vida

- muy bien - entre cerro los ojos y después le dio la espalda al ángel - aceptare lo que me dices, dejare que me muestres la importancia de esa chica en mi vida

- gracias, pero deberías saber...

- pero ahora estoy ocupado, cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre te lo diré

- ¡Necesito que me pongas atención! - había gritado la chica, desesperada y cansada de la actitud del de cabello negro –

- de acuerdo - decía impresionado, descubriendo un lado que desconocía de ese ángel –

- no es cuestión de querer, tienes tres días para decidir si en serio te importa esto

- ¿Y si acepto que tendría que hacer, o aprender?

- tendrás como objetivo entablar una amistad verdadera con Alice, pero para ello solo tendrás una semana

- estas loca - respondió el chico sonriendo cínicamente y alejándose de ella –

¿Una amistad verdadera en solo una semana? Eso era imposible, principalmente porque no le interesaba, no estaba dispuesto a tratar de hacer algo como eso, lo repetía internamente, esa chica en su vida no tenia relevancia alguna, aparte de solo hacer lo que él le pidiera no servía para algo más, prefería tener ese ángel toda su vida persiguiéndolo e ignorándolo

- ¡Espera - casi rogo la chica ante la apatía que demostraba Shun - hay algo más!

- ¿que me dirás? - pregunto con voz desesperada –

- si en tres días no me haz dado tu respuesta, morirás

Y el chico giro rápidamente, solo para confirmar lo que había escuchado con la cara de seriedad de ese ángel

- ¿Es una broma… cierto? – cuestiono, mas asustado por la conversación –

- lastimosamente si, cuando las personas son reacias a escuchar lo que los ángeles les dicen, terminan cometiendo grandes errores en sus vidas y en las de los demás, para evitar que aquello suceda es mas sencillo terminar con la vida de esa persona

No término de escuchar, había salido corriendo de aquel callejón para alejarse lo posible de ese ángel, admitía que por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo, estaba frente a una situación totalmente descabellada, nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo ese día tenia sentido, ¿un ángel que anunciaba su muerte solo por no querer obedecerle? ¡Imposible, estúpido! No pretendía aprender sus lecciones, como tampoco pretendía de alguna manera su muerte, pero una cosa si era segura, creía en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

Al ángel de nuevo apareció frente a el, ahora con su semblante sombrío y algo irritado, tomo su flor de durazno entre sus manos, para convertirlo en báculo y señalar al chico con este, él estaba petrificado, aterrorizado por la escena ante sus ojos, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sin saber como hacer frente a ese ángel, no era como si fuese otra persona y se pudiera defender, era mucho mas diferente, esa casi imposible salir de esa situación

- ¿Aceptaras? De no ser así, ahórrame la molestia de tener que esperar y déjame matarte aquí mismo

- de acuerdo, lo pensare detenidamente – cerro los ojos rezando porque aquel ángel se lo creyera –

- todos caen con esa trampa – decía el ángel guardado su báculo –

- ¿era mentira eso de matarme en este momento?

- Shun Kazami, eres una persona muy incrédula, aparte de desagradable

El chico frunció en ceño ante lo dicho, ella tampoco era un ángel muy compasivo o por lo menos no irradiaba cierto aire de divinidad como llego a leer en algún libro

- sabes mi nombre – sonrió él - ¿tu como te llamas?

- llámame Minori – dijo la chica, comenzando a volar otra vez en dirección al instituto del chico –

Camino detrás de ella, recapacitando sobre lo loco que se había puesto hace un momento, aquella había sido una reacción de verdad desesperada, y para su desgracia, los días que vendrían después de ese no serian tampoco los más normales que hubiese llegado a vivir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**No me gusta poner nada al comienzo de mis Fanfics, así que lo diré ahora: primero que todo Bakugan no me pertenece, y segundo este ya es el Fanfic oficial de la **comunidad DECIBEL FORUM

**Bueno, es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y también se haya entendido, porque lo que se viene también será genial**

**Creo que lo deje explicado, pero si alguien no entendió, deje sus dudas en algún Review, o en un MP, yo no me enojo por eso XD**

**También agradecer a las personas que dejaron Review en el tráiler de este Fanfic, no hubieron muchas diferencias con este primer capitulo, pero los demás si no estaban allí, así que ¡esperen la actualización con ansias!**

**No siendo mas, deja review, es lo mejor que puedes hacer a un autor**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós!**


	2. Lunes para conocerte

**A base de lecciones**

**Cap. 2 Lunes para conocerte**

Una respiración lenta y calmada se escuchaba por todo el lugar, los resplandecientes rayos del sol entraban por una ventana de aquella habitación, un chico dormía plácidamente hasta que una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar, con pereza se levanto y apago el despertador que no hacia mas que arruinar sus sueños, froto sus ojos, se quito la cobija y con semblante adormilado entro al baño para darse una ducha

Aquel fin de semana lo había pensado mucho, si morir o intentar tener una verdadera amistad con Alice, fue una decisión difícil, él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a hacer algún tipo de amistad, solo recordaba haber crecido con sus amigos desde siempre, él no tenia mas amigos, así que no podía recordar como hacer alguno y menos de una chica, con su actitud fría e indiferente no llegaría a ningún lado, pero al final lo había decidido, correría el riesgo, así por lo menos tendría el orgullo de decir que lo intento, que hizo todo lo que pudo y dio su mayor esfuerzo, seria un hombre de verdad y enfrentaría sus problemas de frente

Salió del baño con el uniforme, busco algunos libros de su escritorio, mientras la mirada del ángel estaba puesta en él, tal vez esperando su respuesta a la lección que debía aprender, rodo los ojos y con un suspiro le hizo entender que aceptaría los términos propuestos por el ángel, esta solo se dedico a volar en círculos por el lugar y sonreír abiertamente, Shun por su parte tomo su mochila y salió de la casa con el ángel tras de si

Toda la noche el chico se dedico a pensar como solucionar aquel problema, pensó en todo lo que solía hacer con sus amigos o lo que alguna vez llego a enterarse que hacia la de ojos chocolate con sus amigas, también trato de pensar en las cosas que de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer a Alice, pero para su desgracia no pudo recordar ninguna de sus conversaciones, así era el nivel de atención que tenia hacia ella y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ninguna persona se merecía aquel rechazo premeditado que él solía darle a las personas, la forma en que los trataba, la poca importancia que solía darle a cada uno en su vida, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas que su actitud en todo ese tiempo le causaba asco hasta a él mismo

- muy bien este es el primer día - había dicho en voz alta el chico para darse ánimo –

- exacto ¿Y que planeas hacer?

- fácil, anoche recordé que le gusto a Alice - hablo él - así que comenzare tratándola bien para agradarle y comenzar siendo amigos

- Shun, tu plan tiene una falla - advirtió Minori –

- claro que no - rodo los ojos - para que haya amor tiene que haber amistad

- tienes razón, pero cuando te dije que tendrías que volver a hacer todo, era literal

- espera, haz silencio, llegamos al colegio y tengo que pensar en mi plan - la callo Shun, sin importarle que estuviera diciendo –

- pero tengo que decirte la lección del día - y el ángel frunció del ceño - ¡Además no me pueden ver!

El de cabello negro se encontraba cruzando las altas rejas de su colegio, pasando por alto a la mayoría de las personas que lo veían o saludaban, estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerles atención, entro a un edificio y se dirigió a su salón de clases, ya tenia una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer, la primera persona que lo saludaba al llegar era ella, pero él siempre ignoraba aquel saludo formal y se iba con sus amigos, entonces para comenzar una relación de amistad con ella le devolvería el saludo, lo que posiblemente le causaría alegría al ver que por primera vez le ponía atención, luego si tenia suerte y alguno de los profesores ponía algún trabajo grupal para la clase le pediría el favor de que fuera su compañera, para ganar mas de su confianza la invitaría a pasar su descanso con él, hablarían un poco al salir de clase y por la tarde le llamaría por teléfono, sonrió internamente, aquel sonaba con un buen plan en su cabeza

Al entrar al salón espero ese clásico saludo tímido que le brindaba la chica de ojos cafés, pero se extraño al ver que no se encontraba en la clase, de hecho estaban todos menos ella, le resto importancia y fue al encuentro de sus amigos, los cuales parecían hablar de algo que se le hacia conocido pero no lograba recordar, también vio como su ángel entraba algo apurada ya que al parecer se había perdido en el trayecto, se acerco con el semblante serio alegando algo que era de importancia, el chico hizo un gesto con sus manos para que guardara silencio ya que sus amigos comenzaban a hablar de algo de su interés

- buenos días Shun - había saludado Dan, su mejor amigo –

- ¿de que estaban hablando? - cuestiono, siendo este su real interés –

- hay una chica nueva - sonreía Ren - lo que es curioso ya que estamos a mitad de año

El de cabello negro alzó una ceja, aquella reacción de sus amigos se le hacia conocida, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible de recordar, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y Shun quedo impresionado con lo que vio, era una chica de cabello naranja, de grandes ojos color chocolate, de piel nívea, su rostro infantil y de mirada inocente, tímida al ser la primera vez en ese lugar, estaba petrificado, aquella chica era Alice, la chica nueva era ella, pero era imposible, si Alice había entrado ya hace tres meses a estudiar, ¿el tiempo se estaba devolviendo? Giro su cabeza lentamente hacia el ángel, la cual lo miraba con resignación, aquello era lo importante que tenía que decirle, pero el chico de ojos ámbar no le dio oportunidad y siempre le callaba

Todos sus compañeros fueron hacia la recién llegada, saludándola y diciendo algunas cosas de bienvenida, por su parte Shun se alejo un poco del grupo, hacia un lugar donde pudiera hablar con el ángel y que ninguno lo creyera loco por hablar solo

- ¿esto tiene que ver contigo? – dijo perdiendo su paciencia –

- ¡trate de decírtelo pero no me dejaste! – chillo Mino – todo será desde el comienzo

- ¡pero es imposible que en una semana pueda llegar a ser un amigo de verdad para ella!

- solo aférrate a tu plan original – dijo el ángel sonriéndole – Shun, tengo que darte la lección del día

- luego, tengo que saludar a Alice – la ignoro y se fue –

- será un día perdido si no la escucha – rodo los ojos –

El ninja se abría paso entre la multitud solo para ir a saludar a la chica, por primera vez en su vida se demostraba preocupado por algo, aparto a sus amigos colocándose al frente de estos, un poco mas adelante se encontraba Alice hablando con las chicas del salón, ahora que caía en cuenta, el tenia una ventaja y era que la conocía mucho mejor que todos ellos en ese momento, así podría hablar de lo poco que sabia de ella, pero cuando estaba apunto de hablarle entro el profesor de la primera hora gritando que todos debían estar en sus asientos ya

Para su suerte, a su lado se sentaba Alice, así que podría hablar con ella durante clases, el chico se sentó en su puesto y espero a que el profesor diera las indicaciones a la de cabello naranja para que se sentara a su lado, la chica camino con una sonrisa por todo el salón, sentándose en el puesto señalado por el profesor, Shun vio su oportunidad perfecta para comenzar una charla ese día y así lograr su primer objetivo

La miro durante mucho tiempo, anteriormente la chica no podía pasar mas de un minuto sin verlo, pero ahora había pasado media hora de clase, desesperado envolvió un pedazo de papel entre sus dedos para hacerlo una bolita, lo tiro hacia ella logrando que le mirase, el chico le saludo alegremente, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, por otro lado la chica frunció su ceño, sonrió forzadamente y asintió para devolverle el saludo, Shun se quedo de piedra ante esa reacción, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerla le había tratado de manera tan fría, menos con esa clase de sonrisa tan falsa y ese vacío asentimiento de cabeza

- ¿Se invirtieron los papeles, no?

Se había burlado el ángel, el chico simplemente la ignoro mientras pensaba que podía hacer ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus amigos lo miraban como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo, era el primer descanso desde que lo conocían que no se pasaba criticando a alguien, en cambio dejaba pasar todo y se dedicaba a pensar acerca de algo que aun era desconocido para ellos, mas dentro de si estaba pensando en renunciar ya que todo para él estaba perdido, se levanto de donde estaba sentado, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, sus amigos lo vieron alejarse de manera extraña, ese día estaba actuando mucho mas indiferente de lo normal, entro de nuevo al colegio y camino por los largos pasillos de este, sin rumbo alguno aparente, mientras su ángel le seguía por detrás, paro súbitamente lanzando un grito de desesperación al aire

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - señalo al ángel, causando indignación en esta –

- claro que no, ya te lo había dicho, deberías prestar más atención a lo que te dicen

- ¡Prefiero que me mates, estoy seguro que ahora es imposible lograrlo!

- ¡No lo estas haciendo para ganar una competencia, lo haces para aprender una lección!

- ¿Y que pretendes de mi? ¿Que me vuelva su mejor amigo sin saber nada de ella? Odio esa actitud que tiene conmigo

- oh, ¿Te recuerda a la que tuviste con ella? Oye Shun, admitir tus errores puede ser un primer buen paso

- si, ya entiendo por lo que la hice pasar, ahora, dame un consejo Minori

- la lección del día es _"La vida seria imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto esta en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse"_

- la entiendo, ¿En que me afecta entonces?

- en condiciones normales, una persona recordaría una mínima parte de todo lo que hizo otra cuando gustaba de ella o él, pero tu, eres tan cínico que no recuerdas nada

- ¡oye, ese era un yo que nunca pensó estar envuelto en nada de esto!

- lo que quiere decir, comienza de nuevo a conocerla – el ángel callo súbitamente, como si quisiese que Shun la ignorara de nuevo –

Este se quedo sin entender la reacción de la chica, pero al mirar la dirección en la que señalaba angustiada se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Alice estaba un poco mas lejos, mirándolo de forma extraña aunque al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose hacia él, no sabia que hacer, seria un problema aun más grande si le hubiera escuchado hablando solo y diciendo varias incoherencias, la saludo de nuevo al ver que paraba justo enfrente de él, la chica dudo un momento si hablarle o no, pero al final sus necesidades podían más, después de todo llevaba un papel en sus manos que debía llevar a la oficina de la directora, pero al ser nueva no sabia realmente donde se encontraban la mayoría de las cosas y al único que había logrado reconocer entre la población estudiantil había sido al chico de cabello negro, lo recordaba porque estaba en su salón y por haberla golpeado con una bolita de papel de una manera muy inapropiada

- ¿Estas ocupado? – fue lo que dijo la chica al ver que tenia la atención de él –

- en este momento no, ¿Necesitas algo? – respondió nervioso –

- creí que hablabas por celular

- oh, si eso hacia – encontró la excusa perfecta – pero ya no

- siéndote sincera, eres al único que recuerdo de nuestro salón ¿Es mucha molestia si te pido un favor?

- ¡claro que no, siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras!

- necesito saber donde esta la oficina de la directora

- ven, si quieres que guio

La chica no opuso resistencia y solo asintió, los dos caminaban sin decirse nada, sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada, aquella Alice igual de fría que él no le gustaba, era mejor como la recordaba de una manera tierna, cálida con los demás y siempre servicial, bufo molesto ante sus recuerdos, para después sonreír, ¡Estaba recordando como era Alice! Un gran paso para él que todo lo olvidaba, la chica lo miro de reojo sonriendo, según ella, él tenia muchas facciones divertidas que escapaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta de vez en cuando, Alice comenzaba a creer que lo que sabia de Shun era incorrecto, que aquello que había escuchando de algunas personas del colegio era falso o por lo menos aun no lo demostraba con ella

- oye, perdón por mi reacción de esta mañana – le dijo Alice, impresionando al chico –

- me indigno un poco, pero descuida – le calmo, ante la aparente mirada de arrepentimiento de ella –

- la verdad es que te di ese trato por las cosas que escuche

- ¿Te han hablado de mi? – dijo esto con preocupación, por la forma en que le describían los demás nunca llegaría a ser amigo de Alice –

- escuche que eras muy frio, desconsiderado con los demás, tratabas mal a muchas chicas de la institución y muchas otras cosas

- a decir verdad – dudo un poco, pero si quería ser amigo de esa niña debía ser honesto – yo soy así, mi personalidad siempre ha sido de un chico frio con los demás, muchas situaciones hacen que mi actitud varié a una de indiferencia, algunas chicas me molestan, por lo que suelo utilizarlas para algún bien propio y las dejo rápidamente, aunque créeme, estoy aprendiendo una buena lección sobre mis acciones

- curioso – sonrió la chica – las personas no tienden a reconocer lo que son, pero no me diste esa impresión a primera vista, de hecho me pareció divertida la forma en que tiraste ese papel en clase solo para saludarme

- no lo pensé así, pareciese que te hubieras molestado cuando lo hice, ya sabes, por la forma en que tu me devolviste el saludo

- oh bueno – la chica se apeno un poco – pensé que solo me querías molestar como a muchas otras chicas de las que escuche hablar

- créeme, ya nunca lo haría – pareció meditarlo un poco, dadas sus experiencias de los últimos días con ese ángel – además me he dado cuenta que eres una persona muy cálida, das una impresión de querer ayudar a todas las personas que tienen alguna clase de problema, también pienso que le puedes agradar a las personas fácilmente

- ¿Con una simple mirada dedujiste todo eso de mi? – el chico sonrió torcidamente – estas en lo correcto ¿No te parece que somos como contrarios?

- depende, ¿Eso es bueno o malo para ti?

- por ahora, es bueno

- pero no te preocupes, también tenemos muchas cosas en común – dijo el chico, recordando una que otra cosa de ella –

Los dos sonrieron ante las estupideces que estaban diciendo, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino, el chico le explico algunas cosas que debía hacer en la oficina de la directora, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa

- ¿Te molesta darme tu numero de celular? – pregunto Shun, desviando su mirada ante su atrevimiento –

Aquello no le molesto, saco su celular también e intercambiaron la información, después como si fuese la primera vez se despidió de ella, extraño, ella no eran tan desagradable como lo recordaba, es más, hasta la conversación que habían tenido fue agradable para él, definitivamente esa chica era diferente, no era como muchas otras que conoció, eso le dio una pequeña esperanza para poder seguir adelante con ese trato que tenia con el ángel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La oscuridad ceñía las calles, ya hacia algunas horas que el sol se había despedido de ese hemisferio de la tierra, el chico de cabello negro se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama pasando los canales de la televisión sin encontrar nada realmente interesante, dejo de lado el control en un canal de música, le dio varias vueltas a la cama aburrido, después miro los mensajes que tenia en su celular, respondiendo unos y borrando otros, su ángel volaba por su habitación, haciendo un recuento del día en voz alta, felicitando al chico por algunas cosas, pero para otras dándole mas consejos que estaba segura el chico no estaba escuchando

- Shun admito que avanzaste hoy, te felicito por haber comenzado una buena relación de amistad con Alice

- muchas gracias – respondió, el ángel detuvo su vuelo mirándole incrédula –

- ¿me estabas escuchando? – esa acción le había dejado muy impresionada –

- por supuesto – aparto el celular para poder verla – gracias a que no ignore a Alice pude conocerla mejor, también me gusto la conversación que tuve con ella, además si te hubiera escuchado desde el principio seguramente habría avanzado mas ese día

- estoy orgullosa, haz aprendido una lección que no te enseñe – lloriqueo la chica, abrazándolo fuertemente – espera un momento, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿esto? – señalo su celular – curiosamente es lo único que recuerdo de Alice, así que lo aprovechare

El ángel sonrió ante las acciones de Shun, para haber sido el primer día había demostrado que era una persona muy capas, lo que le llenaba de orgullo al ver como se dedicaba a formar una amistad con Alice y no solo por eso, sino porque en sus ojos también se podía ver el interés en ello, ya no era solamente por querer quitársela de encima, pareciera como si de verdad le encontró cierto interés en aprender de sus lecciones, el ángel no dijo nada más, solo miro como el chico comenzaba a tomarle gusto el ser amigo de Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado de la ciudad una chica de cabello naranja se estaba colocando el pijama, ya estaba preparada para irse a dormir, pensó en todo lo que le sucedió ese día, realmente había disfrutado su primer día en su nueva institución, pero principalmente su primer amigo, ese chico pelinegro del que había escuchado hablar tan mal a otras personas, pero ella descubrió que aunque podía llegar a ser todo lo que dijo, bajo todo eso era una persona muy diferente y creía haberlo presenciado en lo poco que hablo con él ese día, estaba feliz por ello

Su celular emitió un pequeño sonido, lo que le distrajo de sus pensamientos, recorrió su cuarto hasta encontrarlo y ver un nuevo mensaje, lo leyó detenidamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

"_Perdón si es muy tarde para enviarte un mensaje, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que me gusto hablar contigo hoy, ojala que para ti haya sido igual, en todo caso espero verte mañana y podernos conocer un poco más, por cierto me pareciste una persona agradable, me alegra ser tu amigo, y para no molestarte más solo te quería decir buenas noches, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberme brindado una amistad tan maravillosa como la tuya"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola todos! Aquí yo con el nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic, ha pasado el primer día de la semana de nuestro personaje, ¿Cómo creen que lo hizo? A mi me parece que bien, a pesar de ser el idiota que es Shun supo como manejar la situación, ¿Qué pasara mañana? Sorpresa, sorpresa**

**¡Gracias a los reviews! El próximo capitulo estará pronto, solo espérenlo**

**¡Nos vemos el siguiente, adiós!**


	3. Martes de malentendidos

**A base de lecciones**

**Cap. 3 Martes de malentendidos**

Clase de educación física. No entendía las razones por las cuales estaba tan nervioso, ese día había transcurrido normal, un saludo con Alice, uno que otro intercambio de palabras y nada más, pero le parecía que hasta ese momento era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que esa noche estuvo hasta tarde pensando cual seria su próximo movimiento estratégico, pero no se le ocurrieron muchas ideas de importancia, eran estúpidas y sin fundamento, por lo que dejaría que ese día se fuera desarrollando de forma sencilla, hasta que tuviera que actuar

Ese día martes los chicos y chicas de su salón se estaban comportando raro, por un lado las chicas se encontraban mas unidas de lo usual, hablando entre susurros como si algo fuese a suceder, se reunían discutiendo algo que parecía un plan, pero lo que más le desconcertó e intimido fue que no lo paraban de mirar cada vez que decían algo, por otro lado los chicos desarrollaban más calmadamente las actividades físicas, sin embargo se reunían de vez en cuando diciéndose cosas entre ellos, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que al igual que las chicas con cada comentario que ellos hicieran lo miraban y especulaban cosas

¿Donde estaba él? Por la presión de los dos grupos decidió alejarse un poco, con la excusa de que iría a tomar agua y por una nueva pelota para el juego, pero la verdadera razón de encontrarse fuera de la vista de los demás era que necesitaba hablar con su ángel, ya que ella podía ir a espiar a los demás sobre lo que podrían estar diciendo de él y lo mas importante de ese día, su lección, la cual aun no escuchaba

- estoy nervioso - le dijo a la chica - no entiendo porque me miran así, no les he dado razón para que hablen de mi

- es cierto - reconoció el ángel - pero pronto se los darás

- espera un momento - la miro incrédulo - ¿sabes lo que pasara esta semana?

- por supuesto, sino fuera así no podría aconsejarte

- ¿dime, que hablan de mi? - casi rogo de rodillas –

- no puedo decirte, no aprenderías nada

- vamos - rodo los ojos - eso me ayudaría a ser amigo de Alice

- ya te dije que no lo hare - dio por terminado –

- entonces - volvió él - quiero la lección del día

- pero... - dudo el ángel - creo que hoy deberías dejar transcurrir un poco mas el día

- no, no, ayer hice lo que pude gracias a esa lección, así que la quiero ya

- de acuerdo, la lección del día es: _"Los conflictos surgen generalmente de los malentendidos. Los malentendidos a su vez, surgen de la falta de comunicación"_

- tendré malentendidos - bufo Shun - ¡rayos, por eso todos me miran así!

El chico tomo una pelota molesto por sus palabras, con su semblante enojado, Minori trato de decir algo más pero no la dejo, alegando que era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora, entro de nuevo al gimnasio, atrayendo las miradas de todos, formando un revuelo en el lugar, casi de inmediato los chicos empujaron a Ren y las chicas a Fabia, los dos quedaron al frente de Shun, mirándose entre ellos sin saber que hacer, después el de cabello negro entendió que cada uno de ellos había ido hacia él en representación de los dos géneros

- ¿sucede algo? - cuestiono Shun, más asustado –

- ¿estas ocupado? - preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, provocando que se mirasen –

- no importa - dijo Ren - puedes hablar con el primero Fabia

- no, hazlo tu primero - intento decir con algo de dificultad –

- de verdad, a mi no me importa - se rindió el de cabello blanco, alejándose del lugar –

El chico camino lentamente de nuevo hacia donde estaban todos los chicos, los cuales miraron a Ren con tristeza y dándole palmadas en su espalda, como si quisieran darle ánimos, mientras que las chicas sonreían y le deseaban buena suerte con su mirada a Fabia, Shun se sintió incómodo, como si lo que acabase de suceder fueran dos partes diferentes de lo mismo, la cual él no llegaba a entender, y si no quería causar algún conflicto era mejor que por iluminación divina supiera la respuesta

Pero aquello no sucedió, observo de nuevo a Fabia, la cual parecía querer decir algo, Shun la animo a hacerlo, pero esta se sintió aun peor de lo que estaba, por lo que tímidamente le pidió que hablasen en un lugar con menos personas, el chico alzo los hombros sin entender nada, y salieron del gimnasio mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la institución, la de cabello azul parecía meditar bien sus palabras, ¿era necesario organizar tanto lo que sea que le fuera a decir? No sabia porque, pero aquello ya se estaba poniendo raro

- ¿alguna razón por la cual me sacaste de la clase? – dijo Shun, con demasiada intriga como para seguir esperándola –

- bueno… yo… solo te quería decir algo – decía Fabia –

- me tienes a tu disposición, solo dilo

- no… es tan fácil… como parece

- por Dios, eres Fabia Sheen, la chica más directa que conozco

- Shun… es que tu me…

- ¿yo… que? – empezaba a tener sentido en su cabeza –

- tu me gustas

Ni bien dijo esas palabras Shun sentía que estaba por desmayarse, no por el hecho que le molestara esa declaración, sino porque nunca se espero que algo así fuera a suceder, estaba halagado se saber los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, Fabia era la única que no había caído a sus insinuaciones, bueno hasta ese momento, ¿Qué lo hacia diferente esta vez?, ¿Qué acaso la historia no se estaba simplemente repitiendo?, ¿además, que a Ren no le gustaba ella? Muchas preguntas surcaban su cabeza, como también algunas respuestas, ahora entendía que no solo se estaba repitiendo su historia, sino en cierta forma también cambiaba al no hacer lo mismo que su pasado, y si Ren necesitaba hablar con él, era debido a que de algún modo se entero de lo que planeaba hacer Fabia, quería detenerlo, estaba en todo su derecho, el de cabello blanco siempre represento una parte importante de la Fabia, solo que ella no podía verlo mas allá de eso, porque sus pensamientos eran dueños de Shun, pero el chico de cabello negro se sentía incomodo, porque aunque Fabia también fuera una persona importante en su vida no sentía nada por ella, entonces se podría decir que su respuesta dependía de solo una cosa, ¿amistad? ¿Por Ren o Fabia?

- no es necesario que me respondas ya – decía la chica, al ver como Shun se había quedado sin palabras –

Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se fue de ese lugar devuelta al gimnasio, el chico se quedo pasmado, aunque supiera que su respuesta iba a ser un rechazo no estaba preparado para decirlo, pero algo era seguro, tendría que prepararse mentalmente para hacerlo, no tenia la libertad de esperar algunos días, porque tomaría mas tiempo del que tenia y ese tiempo tenia que aprovecharlo con Alice, por lo que ese mismo día tendría que decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía estar con ella

- Minori - llamo al ángel - ¿que es diferente esta vez?

- ¿diferente? - el ángel río - podría decir que todo, son cosas que no terminas de entender

- ¿explícame, acabo de hacer algo mal? - decía el chico, cansado de la situación –

- no puedo decir que tu historia será completamente igual, ya que tus acciones son otras esta vez, sin embargo habrá cosas a las que esto no afectara y volverán a suceder, la idea es que aprendas a manejarlo

- ¿Por qué Fabia esta enamorada de mi, acaso hice algo diferente con ella y creyó que tendría esperanzas?

- la diferencia a la realidad que tu viviste esta vez es muy diferente, generalmente cuando te interesaba una persona solías ignorarla, para después hablar con ellas, hacerlas creer que realmente te importaban para después dejarlas

- la única diferencia es que ahora me importa ser amigo de Alice, ¿tan radical es?

- Shun, Fabia siempre estuvo enamorada de ti – el chico agrando los ojos ante tales palabras – con la llegada de Alice habían dos recorridos, el error que cometiste y el que vives ahora

- ¿diferencias significativas, por que ahora? – cuestiono, aun sin entender –

- cuando conociste por primera vez a Alice, Fabia se vio amenazada, porque lucia como el tipo perfecto de chica para ti, pero al ver que la ignorabas se dio cuenta que solo era una mas en tu juego, sin embargo ella y Alice se volvieron muy buenas amigas, al punto en que Fabia olvido todo lo que sentía por ti solo para ayudarla, ahora en esta realidad tratas diferente a Alice y ella no esta enamorada de ti, pero esto Fabia lo ve mal, por eso se declaro, para que antes de que empieces a sentir algo por Alice ella ya este contigo

- si eso llegara a ser así – dijo el chico – ¿Por qué Ren no intento detenerme?

- porque hasta ahora no les habías dado una razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas no mejoraron en las clases que siguieron, Shun se había saltado algunas clases para poder pensar lo mejor para su situación, pero entre mas vueltas le daba al asunto se sentía acorralado, sin saber exactamente que hacer, y el día se ponía peor, porque cuando se cruzaba con alguno de sus compañeros la tención aumentaba, el rumor que de la chica de cabello azul se le había declarado ya se estaba expandiendo, estaba estresado y confundido, aquello no era algo con lo que lidiaba todos los días, y aunque sabia que no le gustaba Fabia ella siempre había sido su amiga, por lo que un rechazo se le hacia muy difícil

Era demasiado sospechoso que faltara a sus clases siguientes, además de que estaba desperdiciando tiempo para estar con Alice, por lo que volvió al salón de clase con sus amigos, entro en el momento perfecto, ya que el profesor apenas estaba comenzado clases y daba algunas indicaciones de un trabajo en parejas que debían realizar, el chico miro premeditadamente a Alice, la cual también lo estaba observando, le sonrió de manera agradable y se aproximo para que fuera su pareja en esa clase, pero sin esperarlo Ren le tomo de un brazo y le pidió ser su compañero, el chico desilusionado acepto y a lo lejos vio como Alice sonreía con pesar y se hacia con una compañera de su clase

El ambiente entonces se torno incomodo, por un lado porque sabia que a su amigo le gustaba la chica de cabello azul y por el otro porque Shun no tenia la menor idea de cómo iniciar una conversación, el chico simplemente opto por dejarle claro todo a su amigo y procedió a explicarle

Ren lo miraba como si ya supiera todo lo que le decía, él simplemente estaba deseoso de saber los sentimientos de su amigo

- la rechazare – dijo finalmente Shun para mirarlo –

- si lo haces porque sabes que me gusta no es necesario

- para nada, ella realmente no me gusta, y con un tipo como yo sufrirá mucho, creo que se vería mejor contigo

- realmente me alegro de que lo digas, pero seria lo mejor que se lo dijeras a ella

Y Shun la miro de reojo, en cierta forma era verdad, y de cualquier modo lo haría pronto, porque llevaba medio día y no había avanzado en ningún aspecto con Alice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba distraídamente por el jardín de su institución, buscando detenidamente a Fabia, y terminar por fin con el tema de revuelo ese día en su colegio, el chico sintió como jalaban de su camisa, al voltear se encontró con Alice, la cual llevaba su semblante serio y lo miraba con recriminación, y como en algunos casos sucedía ella era la única que le hacia frente en las situaciones de importancia, y no era una espectadora más como solían hacer algunos

- realmente pensé que serias diferente – dijo la chica, con decepción en su voz –

- ¡lo soy! – chillo él – le estoy buscando para aclarar todo

- ¡la dejaste esperando medio día!

- no encontraba la forma de decirle que no me gusta… no quería herir sus sentimientos

- no eres tan malo como creí – sonrió ella – solo se sincero, ¿necesitas apoyo moral?

- ya que lo mencionas, no me haría mal tu compañía

- primero busca a Fabia, después podemos pasar un tiempo juntos

El chico diviso a Fabia a lo lejos, por lo que corrió para alcanzarla, la chica se veía nerviosa, porque de una u otra manera sabia que era para darle solución a su declaración, Shun por su parte comenzó diciendo la maravillosa persona que era, pero que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, que no comenzaría una relación basada en mentiras con ella porque la quería como una hermana, sin embargo podría llegar solo hasta ahí, y entendiendo todo la chica le dijo que estaba bien, que aunque no aceptara sus sentimientos seguiría siendo una gran amiga para él, y la vio alejarse, un poco triste porque estaba seguro de que algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus lindos ojos, el chico suspiro de manera pesada, pero la sonrisa de Alice en ese momento le animo solo un poco, lo suficiente para por lo menos él también sonreír

- estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo la chica – no te pareces en nada al Shun del que hablaban

- he cambiado – sonrió él – ¿vamos a comer algo?

- seguro – camino la chica con dirección a la cafetería –

La observo un rato, mientras que su sonrisa se apagaba y desviaba su mirada al cielo

- este día fue un asco – dijo Shun –

- maduraste – dijo Minori – vas por buen camino

- creo que… - el chico vio a lo lejos como Alice lo llamaba con una de sus manos y le sonreía de una manera aun más tierna – más de lo que esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Perdón por demorarme más de lo planeado, pero bueno, tenía otros Fanfics que actualizar, como sea aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, vemos como poco a poco Shun y Alice se vuelven amigos, ¿pero acaso esto traerá consecuencias para el futuro?**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Me hicieron feliz, y esperen el siguiente capitulo ¡adiós!**


End file.
